


Leaves from the Vine

by eternal_optimist



Series: The Sunrise [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Gen, Hey fellas is it a crush if you like to fight with her all the time?, Padmé Amidala Lives, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: The Skywalkers meet Han Solo, or rather, he meets them.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Sunrise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602301
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Leaves from the Vine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back! As I said before, I just couldn't let go of this small universe I created, so here, have more Skywalkers family fluff, this time featuring our one and only Han Solo in all his chaotic glory. 
> 
> This kinda got crack-y at points but I had a lot of fun while writing it so enjoy typical Skywalker shenanigans and classic HanLeia dynamic.

The first time Luke met Han Solo, it was during a field mission delivering amenities to Nakadia, the planet plagued by a civil war that threatened the livelihood of its very inhabitants. 

It was not planned and far from ideal but rarely did these sort of things go that way.

After a successful delivery of the supplies to all those suffering from shortages of clean water and food, Luke and his fellow pilots were more than ready to head back home on Naboo.

He strapped himself in and set the coordinates on the Navi-Computer, looking forward to following after the other ships into hyperspace when his engines were shot.

His starship was blasted by one of the warring sides who hoped that if they shot enough pilots offering help, they'd cut off support all together. 

Luke laid injured in his cockpit, keenly aware of the possibility that the flaring pain in his stomach was a large metal piece embedded in and cursing his luck when - to put it mildly - a flying piece of junk soared past him.

He thought it a hallucination at first but panic had set in once he realized that it was most certainly not. Either it was some of the attackers coming to check on their work or it was pirates.

Both were equally unappealing prospects and Luke fought the desire to cry out in frustration.

Mother had warned him not to stray behind the pilots but Luke hadn't listened, wanting to test the limits of his ship and believing he wouldn't run into any trouble.

Now, look at where he'd landed himself into.

The metal piece caused agonizing pain to course through him when he shifted.

Or rather what landed into him.

Beneath the loud ringing in his ears, Luke heard the engines of the other ship quiet down and he held his breath. 

Maybe he could pretend to be dead. That could increase his odds.

His breath stuttered. Luke closed his eyes to hold down the nausea. 

The cockpit's roof was lifted away - or hauled and blown to pieces, he couldn't accurately say - and in his view was the hazy blurry figure of a tall man with a blaster holster on his thigh.

"Woah there, kid. They got you good."

Luke's final conscious thought before he lost awareness was that his mother was going to be  _ pissed. _

* * *

Han Solo had not woken up that day with the intention to lend much assistance to anyone.

In fact, one would say his intentions were very much the opposite.

But he was never one to care for the opinions of others so he'd done as he did any other day; woke up, strapped himself in the pilot chair of the Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca by his side.

He did a successful run importing supplies to a warring faction of Nakadia, took his money and was on his merry way to fly to the planet's atmosphere when he saw the wreckage.

The cockpit had been torn in half, glass windows shattered and the engines completely busted. Han had landed his ship, wary of any foul play.

The pilot was injured and bloodied, shrapnel in his stomach and bruises littering his face. He let out a bloody cough.

"Hey, Chewie, help me out here."

Han jumped into the cockpit, trying to figure out how to move him. He was taken back by how young the pilot was, there was still baby fat clinging to his cheeks and he looked like he couldn't be older than nineteen.

Chewie pulled the seat but the pilot moaned in protest. His friend growled and Han nodded as he ran his hand down his face.

"Yeah, we can't move him, we'll have to take the chair apart."

Together, they set off to work, dismantling the seat from the main frame from the ship. It was hard work, the ship was very finely made and its bolts required finasse to unscrew.

Good thing, he'd bartered for those tools at his last stop.

When they finally had it off, Han and Chewie struggled to pull it to the Millennium Falcon, only managing it after a great deal of effort.

Sweat beading on his temple, Han turned to his friend. "Could you pick up the ship comm? I don't think I can move even if I wanted to."

Chewie gave an affirmative growl and searched through the metal scrap of a starfighter - Han didn't think he'd ever seen such quality chromium this wrecked in his life - until with a low roar he lifted one hairy arm with the comm in his hand.

The wookie fumbled with it until he reached the Falcon's raft handing it to Han who still struggled for breath.

He read the coordinates of the last five transmissions, eyebrows arching up.

"Looks like we're going to Naboo, Chewie."

* * *

This flight was quite different from what Han was used to. He spent an hour trying to communicate with the other end of the kid's line until someone picked up. 

The man who answered and who'd identified himself as the captain of some charity relief whatever whose name he didn't bother to learn was wary at first but it soon faded into anxiousness for the kid.

It took some back and forth until they got the coordinates and they were on their merry way.

The minute they landed, Han was swarmed by far more people than he would have liked. Two humans who looked like medics immediately hurried to the Falcon with a medical capsule, transferring the pilot -  _ Luke -  _ on it as they checked vitals and blood loss.

For lack of anything else to do, he followed to the medical section of the place, noting the cutting edge technology and the extravagant architecture of the building. 

Chewie and him had traded awkward glances as medics rushed every which way, not quite sure if they should leave or not. 

When no one kicked them out, they opted to rest. It had been a long, long flight.

He noticed a middle-aged human woman standing at the entrance of the hallway, face pale and watching the medic with a look full of apprehension. 

She was rather petite but carried herself with true grace that Han had seldom seen. Her clothes, a full length skirt and shirt, were finely made with boots up to the hem of her skirt. The shawl around her upper body was embroidered with fine thread in a floral pattern at the edge.

Han wondered whether she was some local governor or something. 

The door to Luke's care unit opened.

"Lady Amidala," the nurse said, immediately walking to her. Han thought the name sounded familiar but couldn’t place from where.

"I am pleased to inform you that Luke is fine."

"Was he hurt?"

"Unfortunately yes, a wound in his stomach, internal bleeding, some damage to his ribs and a fracture in his arm that will need physiotherapy but we've put him in bacta to accelerate his healing and I believe he'll be stable by tomorrow night."

A nod. "I shall stay then."

"Lady Amidala, you can't-"

"Do  _ not _ presume to tell me what I can or cannot do," the woman spoke harshly. "I will stay until my son finishes his bacta treatment and that is final. Am I understood?" 

For someone so small, the lady sure was quite terrifying.

The nurse bowed her head in acquisition and Han watched as Luke's mother pressed her hand over the glass windows, her eyes not leaving the floating body of her son for a single moment.

* * *

Leia met Han Solo on the grounds of the Naboo Relief Foundation, her parents' foundation, familiar to her as her own home.

It was not planned and quite messy but that was how these things usually went about.

She'd been conversing with her fellow colleagues about the new crisis on Malastare as they traded news readily between all of them, hoping to distract herself from worrying herself sick about Luke when she'd run into him.

Literally.

One moment she was walking one foot in front of the other, next she was falling backwards, backside stinging from where she'd collided most painfully with the floor.

"Watch where you're going, sweetheart."

She got up from the help of Udvika, her closest friend, and dusted off the hem of her dress with as much grace as she could manage.

"It seems that you should be the one who's watching where they put their foot, Mr..?"

"Solo," he said casually.

"Mr. Solo," she finished her sentence drily. "I hope you usually keep your eyes more open than you are now."

"More than you are able to any day of the week, sweetheart."

"How presumptuous."

"I'm just saying it like it is," he said with far more smugness than was allowed.

"Charming."

"At your service." 

"I'd rather you not."

Leia had only had the absolute  _ pleasure _ of being in his company for ten minutes but she was keenly aware of her deep desire to strangle him on the spot. 

The man just frowned, a little crease of his eyebrow that belied just how unconcerned he was about the whole debacle before he left her and walked away.

Udvika let out a snort beside her, "what a nerfherder."

Agreed.

* * *

Padmé first met Han Solo as he paced the hanger, their mechanics working hard to repair the damage his ship had endured through his last flight. Well, that was not exactly the  _ first _ time but she would rather not think about that occurance any time soon.

She'd been exhausted, eyes rimmed and a headache pounding through her skull and muted rage in her heart as she thought of how close she came to losing one of her children.

It was not how she preferred to meet people but rarely did that happen. 

Most of her acquaintances were made during traumatic experiences, ranging from the dull sort to the more extreme variety. 

Han had seemed surprised to see her, the wookie - who told her to call him Chewbacca - did as well.

"I wanted to thank you for rescuing my son, captain Solo. You had done me a great favour."

He shrugged, "I was kinda hoping for some compensation not gonna lie."

Padmé smiled, amused. "Of course, I hope the reparations were done adequately."

In truth, she hadn't even had to approach the mechanics departments, they'd jumped at the slightest chance to help, hoping to provide a bit of service for the one who'd rescued Luke.

At least if nothing else, Padmé could count on how much her children were adored.

The smuggler was acutely disappointed by her answer, seemingly debating to roll his eyes before he shook his head.

Padmé stood beside him, looking at his peculiar ship and continued to speak.

"Although I was hoping we could discuss a business of sorts if you're willing. I trust your ship is in good shape?"

He perked up in interest and Chewbacca did as well.

* * *

Say what you will about the Naboo but they paid well.

Extremely well.

The job had been dangerous and borderline illegal but they paid well and Han got the thrill of knowing his action might play a part in taking down a slaver or two so all in all a tremendous success.

He'd never admit it but he found himself respecting the kid's mother more than he expected to.

The falcon landed on the landing port with a soft glide. Chebecca shewed him away from the pilot seat, taking over his task of checking the ship's systems.

"That's just rude, you know."

Chewie laughed and ruffled his hair.

Han half-heartedly shook his arm off and climbed down the raft.

The hanger was quiet and devoid of any people, a sharp contrast to the last time he'd been here.

"So this is the ship that rescued me."

He whirred around and saw the pilot he'd rescued - Luke. He looked worse for wear, cheeks bruised and cuts on his forehead, a large cast around his arm.

"Hi."The kid gave him a small smile. "I'm Luke."

"Yeah, everyone was very clear about that."

His expression turned sheepish. "I may have freaked out my friends, superiors _and_ my family. The amount of reprimands I received so far is a lot and it’s only my parents who had the chance to go at me."

"Hmm," was all that Han said and not unsympathetically, he didn't know about Luke's father but he had spoken with his mother personally and she seemed like the type of person whose bad side he would like to avoid.

"At least you're still in one piece."

The kid laughed, "yes, despite admirable efforts."

"Well, you were a sight for sore eyes, let me tell you that. It was pure luck we passed by just in time."

"About that, I wanted to-"

"Luke!" and whatever he was about to say was cut off by the blur of colours that attacked him. A moment and he saw it was only an overenthusiastic lady hugging the kid as tight as she could manage. 

Luke didn’t appear bothered in the slightest, hugging her back as much as he could.

"Hello, Leia," he said laughing. 

She pulled back and Han felt vaguely annoyed that he couldn't see who she was. It was rare that he was comfortable around people whose faces he couldn't discern.

"When did you wake up? I visited you every day for the past week and I have been so worried ever since I heard about that awful attack."

"Just this morning, I figured you’d drop by and find out yourself."

It was kinda sweet, not that Han would admit it, the kid had a girlfriend. 

Though Han would have appreciated not being completely ignored.

"What are you doing outside of the medical section?"

Luke grimaced, "I think if I stayed there one more minute I would have actually died of boredom."

She punched him in his non-injured arm and Luke doubled over in agony.

"Leia, what the fuck?"

"That's for giving us a scare," she told him then poked him with her hand. "Are you alright?"

"I was fine thirsty seconds ago," he said, gasping.

"You deserved that but just so you know that I'm the most wonderful sister ever, I'm giving you a warning that Melina is furious with you."

Okay, not a girlfriend.

" _ Great _ ."

"Oh, don’t sound so pained about it."

"I was literally attacked last week with blaster fire.”

"Hmm," Luke’s sister said. "What happened anyway? How did you manage to get away?"

"It was all thanks to Han, I owe him for saving my skin."

The girl turned around at Luke's nod to him and freezed when she saw his face.

He froze too.

Luke frowned between the both of them but Han was sufficiently occupied by the eyes whose expression managed to flit between annoyance, exasperation and rage unlike anything he's ever seen in the matter of seconds.

All of this for running into her by mistake?

"How lovely to see you.”

"Did you two meet before or something?"

"Or something," she gritted out.

Joy, and he hadn't even stayed a complete cycle yet on the planet yet.

Luke glanced over to him but Han just shrugged.

* * *

Melina too, like the rest of her family, met Han Solo on Naboo.

It was not as theatrical as Luke's, Leia's or her mother's introductions but she did get treated to the sight of her sister scathingly retorting to the smuggler's remarks so she had no complaints to express.

Having heard from her mother about the cocky smuggler - and having met her fair share of ones herself - she knew what to look for. So when she saw a tall human man with a blaster strapped to his thigh and a leather jacket slung over his shoulders, she knew it was him.

Han had his arms crossed, a flabbergasted expression on his face as he stood almost a foot taller over her sister whose muscles were coiled tight and hands crossed over her chest.

Melina watched with unabashed interest.

"Well, if this is how you normally speak, Mister  _ Solo, _ it's a wonder you find any clients."

"I find clients no problem, sweetheart. Your attitude however is another issue."

"My attitude is perfectly suitable."

"Says who?"

Leia's smile showed a hint of teeth. "Everyone who’s ever met me."

Melina took notice of Luke who leaned back on the wall behind him, attention solely focused on the ongoing scene.

She crept up as quietly as she could to him, slightly impressed when Leia remained engrossed in her fascinating conversation.

"Hey."

Luke blinked but didn't turn to look at her.

"Hey back."

"How long have they been going at it?"

"A few hours? I'm not sure."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Luke paused. "I haven't been this entertained for a long time."

Han let out a loud snort to something Leia said, straightening up and making Leia's anger flare.

"When did you wake up?" She asked casually.

Luke must have understood the complete lack of casualness the question was meant to have for he blushed slightly, "this morning."

"Hmm."

"Sorry I didn't have anyone tell you but in my defence, Mom and Dad gave me a thorough lecture and I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Oh, I am." Luke had ignored express orders. He was in for the trouble of a lifetime. "However, I have decided to be lenient. I missed you, you know."

"I missed you too."

He hugged her with his functioning arm and Melina tousled his hair as she always loved to do.

"Melina," he whined, patting her away. "I hate when you do that."

She let out a small laugh.

"-I assure you, Solo, if I did have a bounty on my head and luck would have it that we were together and got caught, everyone would leave me to shoot at  _ you _ ."

"Ooooh," Melina whispered.

Luke's shoulders shook besides her as he covered his chuckled behind his fist. "How's the councillor's duties?"

"Interim councillor," she corrected. "And it is fine, if a bit boring."

"Poor you."

"Oh, stop it."

"I like making fun of you."

"So impolite," Melina said, then peered at Leia and Han curiously. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Don't you dare ruin my fun."

"-I'd just as soon kiss a wookie!" Leia yelled.

"I can arrange that," Han snapped.

* * *

Luke was not quite sure what to make of the baffling dynamic that Han and Leia had established. Where it had been hilarious at first, now it had grown to be perplexing and at times downright annoying.

Han would say something and Leia would correct him and then Han would reply to her words causing Leia to all but yell at him outright and on and on and on it would go.

That was why he was taking advantage of Han checking over the engines of the Millennium Falcon, Leia nowhere in sight, busy with her work as she was so he could thank him for saving his life.

Something he'd yet to do, that's how bad his sister and his new friend could get.

"Hey, Han."

Han didn't look at him, so focused was he on the tangled mess of wires. "Oh hey, kid."

Luke sighed, "you have got to stop calling me that."

"Whatever you want, Junior."

Knowing that the more he teased, the worse the nicknames would get, Luke just let it go.

"Do you need something?"

"Eh, just thought I'd drop by and see if you wanted to go exploring around Theed. It's always fun to show new visitors the city."

"I'd love to but I can't."

At that, Luke raised an eyebrow. "You can't?"

"Got a new deal I was hoping to land. Been fixing up the Falcon for it so we can leave as soon as we're able to."

"You barely even went around Naboo."

"What's there to see that I haven't already? Trees, water, a few pretty statues."

Luke refused to allow his indignation to get the best of him; his home planet was the best place in the whole galaxy. He would know, he'd been to Tatooine.

"That's a very sad outlook towards life, Han."

"Works for me, kiddo."

"You do realize I'm not really that young, right?"

Han shrugged as he continued fiddling with the wires, giving a triumphant shout when they didn't shoot sparks.

Luke almost suggested he look for ship replacements but decided against it.

No need to stir up  _ that _ pit of rancors.

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for rescuing me." 

"Didn't you do that already?"

"No, everytime I tried you and Leia would just start yelling at each other."

Han's expression shifted into irritated exasperation.

"Your sister is a piece of work, Kid."

Funny, Leia had said the exact same thing about him yesterday.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think she's a princess with that haughty attitude of hers."

"Weren't you leaving, Han?" Luke asked drily.

Han climbed down the ladder and patted him on the back - gently, thank the Force someone understood that his shoulders weren't to be touched - and told him, "you can't take back an invitation, Junior."

"Actually, you can under pressing circumstances."

Han rolled his eyes.

* * *

The universe was finally done with his bullshit, han deduced. He could find no other plausible explanation for the hurricane that was Leia who'd tumbled so unexpectedly into his life; the universe has sent her to rush him to an early grave.

He wasn't sure whether his feelings toward her were of liking her or killing her variety yet but there was something there alright.

Luke however, he could say he liked with confidence, it was hard not to. He was far too cheerful for his taste but there was a sense of mischievousness that was strangely endearing. 

Their older sister was more dry-witted and with a no-nonsense attitude but she was fine in his book too.

He hadn't noticed it before and it took him seeing Luke, his sisters and his mother that he noticed the pattern.

"Is all your family so…" Han paused, his friendship with Luke making him think over his words.

"So what?" 

Oh, screw manners. "So tiny?"

Luke's answering groan was pained enough to be a sufficient answer.

* * *

Luke's family were in fact not all tiny. The main and most glaring exception to the rule was his father who was perhaps as tall as Han himself. Something that made Luke and his siblings' short stature all the more glaring.

Startling though was how young the man looked. He would have thought that someone with so many children would be older but save for a few silver hairs and the beginning of crow feet around his eyes, Luke's father was as fresh as a daisy. 

"Dad," Luke called when they came into his mother's office.

Sitting on the couches by the window was Leia, her sister and their mother. She looked up briefly, giving him a cursory glance before resuming her conversation. 

He told himself it didn't bother him. 

Really, it didn't. 

"Meet Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon and his first mate Chewbacca."

Luke's father nodded, "you're the people who I owe my deepest thanks then."

Han was not sure what the adequate reply to that was.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. Pleasure to meet you."

His brain took in that information, properly processed it and just about short-circuited out of shock.

Anakin Skywalker. 

This was  _ Anakin Skywalker.  _

The man who was hauled all throughout the Outer Rim as having won one of the most famed podracers at the age of nine, who fought in the Clone Wars with skill that had his name sung with high praise throughout the galaxy. The man Han had followed news about as a child eagerly.

That Anakin Skywalker. 

And Han had rescued his  _ son _ .

He felt his mind spin with light speed at the realization.

Anakin Skywalker stared at him with a quirked eyebrow and a subtle smirk on his lips.

Oh right, he was supposed to say something.

Keep it humble.

"Couldn't have done it without Chewie here and the Falcon. She's the best there is."

Nailed it.

Leia snorted. "Your ship is a piece of junk, Han."

Her mother pinched the bridge of her nose. "Leia, darling. Please."

"It really is terrible," Luke said and Melina agreed.

He scowled. "We'll see which ship will be soaring through the sky next time you're in trouble, Junior."

"Hopefully not soon. I'm still healing. You know, being hit by a metal pipe in the stomach and all."

Sighing, Padmé ignored her children and stood up from her seat, walking to her husband. Anakin laid a soft kiss full of undisguised affection on the top of her hair and his brain took in the scene with interest, another piece slanting into place.

No wonder he thought he heard Padmé Amidala's name before. The humanitarian former Senator who was renowned for her relief efforts throughout the known systems. 

Han had only heard mentions of her in passing but he'd usually paid them no mind. Supposed goody-two shoes never really did it for him.

(They usually didn’t have much interest in doing good.)

That didn't stop him from wanting to slam his head on the thickest pipe on his -  _ not _ a piece of junk - ship for not connecting the dots earlier.

Everyone knew who Padmé Amidala's husband was.

"Han and Chewbacca, why don't you both join us for lunch?" Padmé's smile was radiant and gracious as ever.

"Uh, I'm not really sure about that." 

Social gatherings rarely went well for him. 

"Nonsense, there will be plenty of food around, wookie friendly meals too and we’re already having lunch here anyway."

Luke lifted his thumb up in encouragement from behind his parents. Leia and Melina watched him fumble for an answer and Leia raised an eyebrow, daring him.

Han looked over at Chewie for consent, letting out a breath when his friend gave him the go.

"Alright, I suppose."

* * *

"Your father is Anakin Skywalker," Han said later when he'd cornered Luke, barely keeping from screaming out loud  _ and you didn't care to tell me? _

"Yeah, and?" 

Han just continued screaming on the inside.

* * *

The Skywalkers were  _ loud. _

It wasn't that they constantly shouted and yelled at each other but lunch may have been synonymous with chatter time in their household for all he knew. They didn't stay quiet for one minute.

And he thought Lando liked to talk.

Their noise was odd though, they spoke over each other, all excited exclamations and fists bumping but no one seemed left out of the conversation even Anakin and Padmé who'd occasionally trade softly spoken remarks and chime in with a well aimed barb.

The ruckus calmed down eventually - thank the nine Corellian hells for that - to the sounds of spoons against plates as everyone focused on eating. Anakin and Padmé talked in quiet murmurs.

Padmé said something with a pointed arch of her eyebrows that had her husband let out a muffled laugh.

Chewie shifted beside him and Han turned to find the eldest of the bunch staring at his friend every few seconds between mouthfuls.

"Something wrong?"

Her cheeks flushed a bright purple at being caught.

"No, nothing." He was impressed at the steady tone of her voice, for she was clearly lying.

"Just tell them, Melina."

"I was about to get to it," she sighed at her siblings before focusing her attention on Chewie again. "I started to learn Shyriiwook a few months ago and was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I practised with you for a bit."

Chewie replied.

"I am guessing that's an 'I'll think it over'?" 

"That's a yes," Han said. "Your Shyriiwook is atrocious."

Melina rolled her eyes, "yeah, but one thing I'm not terrible at is manners. I promise I'm not usually this brazzen, Chewbacca."

Chewie only patted her on the head as he laughed.

Melina gave a shy smile, unexpected for her self-assured deposition and thanked him, lekku twitching on her chest.

"If Matthias doesn't come in fifteen minutes, I'm legally allowed to hoard his share of the food," Leia said, eyeing the plate laid on the side with determination.

"No, you won't," her father said and moved the plate out of her vicinity without lifting a finger.

Han was still getting used to that.

Jedi were no less bizzare up close than they were from far. Former Jedi were no different.

"Who's Matthias?"

"He's our youngest brother," Luke said off-handedly.

He was their  _ what? _

"How many of you are there exactly?" He asked, not even caring about Chewie chastising him for being rude.

"Just the four of them," Padmé assured, the barest hints of laughter in her tone. "We decided that was enough after that."

“Oh, please. You wouldn’t be able to imagine your life without us.”

“Of course not,” Anakin said. "But you four certainly know how to fill our lives."

"And speaking of…" Luke stood up, careful not to jostle his injured arm against the table. He walked towards a young Toguruta who'd stopped to converse with a couple of dark-skinned humans. 

The one on the left gave him a teasing light bump of the fist to his shoulder to which the Toguruta shrugged. 

As soon as he finished talking to the humans and headed for their table, Luke took the chance to speak, loudly and without an ounce of shame. "And a tremendous applause for the youngest Skywalker-Naberrie; the gentle soul with his healing hands whose missionis to heal every being in pain. He's a bright spot in the lives of many."

Melina and Leia cheered and clapped in an over-exaggerated manner while Luke's brother looked openly mortified.

"Oh, Force. What are you doing?"

"Giving you our mandatory speech of encouragement, we know how hard you're working to become a medic."

"Why are you like this?" He said, a tone of desperation in his voice. "Do you want me to die of embarrassment? Is that it?"

Matthias crossed to where his parents sat, that expression of utter mortification still etched on his face. Han noticed Leia clutching her sides, face turned down towards the table in an effort to hide her laughter.

"Leia, I can see you."

She burst out laughing, eyes crinkling in open joy. Melina followed, no longer able to keep her own laughter at bay much to their brother's dismay.

"I hate your children so much."

He bent down to kiss his mother's forehead and then his father's.

"You're our child too."

"I'm not included. I am a delight to be around."

The others let out a collective snort of disbelief.

"Say that again, please. Straight to our faces if you will."

"Oh, why can't you all be less annoying? My life would be so much easier," he bemoaned.

The chair slid down from under him when he moved to sit but Matthias with the experience of someone who'd had that done to him before a thousand times simply reached behind him and pulled the chair back.

"Stop that."

Luke didn't bat an eye. "I didn't do anything."

"Did you remember your exercises, Luke?" Matthias asked sweetly. 

Luke scowled, "yes, I did. I did them three separate times, applied the bacta paste  _ and  _ ensured that there is no muscle contraction."

"Just doing my job as this family's only future medic."

Luke opened his mouth to retort but stopped when his father helped up his finger. "You brought this on yourself."

Without even turning to look at each other, Melina and Leia exchanged a quick high five.

Han thought the whole thing was positively chaotic.

Matthias, deciding to ignore his brother, focused on his meal and uncovered the bowl. 

"Oh, bantha stew," he said, happy with his findings.

"You arrived in the nick of time, Leia was about to claim your food."

"Spoils of war."

"Mom, Dad, you raised a bunch of shaaks."

"Takes one to know one."

"All of you, please have some manners. There are guests here."

Luke's youngest sibling finally noticed Han - who was so far out of his element it was not even funny - and Chewie, whose amusement at the ensuing antics could be spotted light years away.

"Oh, hello. Pleased to meet you."

Melina piped in the introduction, "this is Han Solo and his friend Chewbacca. They're the ones who rescued Luke."

That caused Matthias to draw a sharp breath and he laid down his utensils on the table, drawing his hand together and giving a bow of the head.

"Thank you," he said. "We owe you a great debt."

The atmosphere at the table became suffocatingly somber. Han saw a frown cross over Padmé's face as her gaze dropped to her lap. Anakin swallowed, eyes shutting briefly.

Luke let out a forced laugh, "c'mon everyone, no more moping, we did that for a while now."

"You looked half-dead, Luke," Melina murmured quietly.

"Still, it's behind us now, no use getting upset."

"Like you don't like the attention," Leia said, poking him in the arm.

"Hey!"

And the conversation descended into chaos again.

* * *

Han was lying on his back, perched on the roof of the Millennium Falcon and savouring the silence of the hanger. Chewie was off doing something that he didn't bother to remember even though his friend knew it was time for them to punch it and look for another job.

He sighed.

"Does your ship really need maintenance day by day or do you just like to have your own secluded bonding time?"

He looked down, saw Leia with the top of her hair braided in a crown, the rest cascading to her back and hands hidden in the pocket of the jacket she wore.

"Bonding time," he answered. 

The truth was the Falcon might have been in need of a spare replacement that he couldn't find anywhere except in the underbelly of Coriella and that Han was keeping her held together by tape at this point but there was no way he'd admit to that unless held at blaster point.

The whole family liked to make fun of his ship way too much.

He heard Leia's amused huff and then the scrape of the ladder against the floor as she climbed up.

"Wow, that is a mess," she said, observing the exposed circuits.

He glared, "not a word."

"Of course."

She hauled herself the remaining distance, swinging her legs across the roof and pushing herself towards the wires.

"No touching either."

"You can't tell me what to do, Han," and to prove her point, she lifted his tools in the air, selecting the thinnest screwdriver he had and began unlatching some of the nails.

He was about to protest because really that was just rude but paused when he saw the methodical way with which she worked, how her hands moved with practised ease, sure in their movements.

"I didn't know you were a mechanic," he said, surprise rendering his voice soft.

"Dad taught me," she told him, the hushed quality to her tone making the conversation a bit more intimate. "He taught Luke, Melina and Matthias as well, wouldn't let any of us take the pilot licence test without knowing how to repair possible damages."

"He has the right idea."

"Well, I did appreciate the philosophy when I suddenly found myself with a broken navi-computer."

"What do you do?" He asked, starkly wondering why it was the first time he decided to ask.

"I'm a reporter."

"Really?"

"What's so surprising about it?"

"Nothing. Go figure you'd choose a job that consists of you hearing your voice on repeat," and well if he sounded cocky, the edge of his tone teasing, it was only to be expected. 

Strangely enough, he thought he'd miss bickering with Leia once he left Naboo.

Leia let out a sharp exhale through her mouth, and tugged on the circuits sharper than she had before. "Bold words from someone who can talk so much."

She handed him the finished wires and scooted towards the ladder.

Han frowned. "Hey, where are you going?"

Leia descended in careful steps. "I only came to say goodbye. Luke told me you were leaving today."

"Aw, are you gonna miss me?"

She was on her feet when she snorted. "You wish, Han. I'm glad I won't have to be pestered by you at every turn."

"Oh please, your highness, you like scoundrels. You'll miss having me around."

Leia whirled on his feet to give him an unimpressed glare, "I happen to like nice men."

He let out a chuckle, shrugging like he had naught a care in the world, and he didn't, "I'm nice."

"Doubt it," were her last parting words before she disappeared from his line of sight and he felt his heartbeat accelerate slightly.

He looked at the circuit, not quite certain why his body was tense all of a sudden and shook his head.

When Chewie showed up six hours later than was promised - the liar - he'd made his way out of Naboo's atmosphere, something like disappointment in the old Wookie's eyes as Han began to type in their coordinates and the stars blurred by, signalling their entry into hyperspace.

Their next job was closer to the Core, the kind of risky smuggling he'd been missing for a while, a bit of swindling here, some shooting there.

He did find himself unexpectedly missing Luke and Melina and the whole crazy family, the way their squabbles were so loud but never with animosity in their voices and their laughter ringing loud and clear. He even missed making fun of Leia, not that he'd admit to it.

And well, if the job that came after that was in the Chommell Sector, that had nothing to do with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda the first time I ever wrote anything involving Han and tbh, he was kinda hard to pin down at points but it was fun and I enjoyed writing about his dynamics with Luke and Leia (I miss the original trilogy trio very much 🤧) 
> 
> I have been thinking about writing a mini-story; expanding on Anakin and Padmé during their therapy year after Chapter one of After Dark, and the long road to healing. It will involve a lot of dissecting of their perspective trauma and how they pulled through, also featuring a kickass therapist who has a killer sense of humor. Does that sounds interesting? 
> 
> There are also a few other ideas I'm debating on writing but this one is my main concern at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and were pleased by being reimmersed in my little world. Thank you for reading and I wish you a good day. Be safe!


End file.
